


Someone Will Always Be There

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to the first day of Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. If you guys want to do this too, feel free. </p><p> Dean was mad when Sam left for Stanford after their dad died, but instead of slipping into the bottle he rebuilt his father’s dying company into a strong business. He and Sam did make up, but now Dean wonders of how to tell his brother that the new love in his life is a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Will Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so welcome to the first day of Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. I’ll be endeavoring to write everyday this month and hopefully posting every day. Editing isn’t my strong suit so that might take me longer than writing the story. If you guys want to do this too, feel free.

Dean sat at the computer in his office and wondered if email was the way to go. It seemed impersonal to him, but it meant Sam wasn’t obligated to give a reaction right away.

Part of Dean knew he was being silly. Sam was as liberal as they came so surly he’d be fine with Dean being gay. Surly he’d accept Dean and want to still come home for Christmas were he would get to met Cas. Dean smiled slightly as he thought of his lover.

Castiel had come into his life with a broken prius and a beige trench coat. The man had a seriousness that hid his dry humor. Dean had at first been creped out that while talking to him the guy just kind of stared at him. It wasn’t the glassy eyed stare he got from most customers who clearly had no idea what he was talking about. Castiel’s stare was sharp and focused like a hawk watching his prey. As much as Dean wanted to snap at the guy he didn’t. Still he wanted the guy gone as soon as possible. He’d told Cas what was wrong with his car and an estimate for how much it would take to fix. Cas had simply nodded and said do whatever needed to be done before he went to take a seat in the waiting room.

When Dean was working on Cas’s car he kept thinking of those blue eyes and black hair. Dean knew he was bi, but that wasn’t allowed in the Winchester house. No son of John Winchester was going to be a nacy boy. Still John was gone and Dean couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t been with men before and after his father’s death. He sighed and focused on the car.

He fixed Castile’s car and while Cas still gazed at him as intensely as before Dean directed him to Charlie to have him pay. He didn’t ask Dean out like he thought he would, instead he thanked Dean and went over to Charlie’s desk to pay.

 

The next day Dean was getting ready to head out for a lunch break when Castiel came by. Dean was surprised and wondered if something was again wrong with his car. Cas had said no and that he was here to ask Dean out. He explained he wanted to do it yesterday, but since he was a customer is wouldn’t be appropriate. Dean couldn’t help, but laugh and he agreed to go out with Cas. It was the best lunch break Dean had ever had. From then on he and Cas were inseparable.

Sam didn’t know yet and as the months got colder he was still trying to work up the courage to tell Sam and not spring it on him at Christmas. He knew Sam wouldn’t like that and the more time he spent hesitate the more likely it was that that would be what happened. Dean sighed and rested his head in his hands. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Cas in his boxers.  
Everything okay,” he asked as he walked into the home office and placed and hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean sighed and nodded. “Trying to figure out how to tell Sam about us.”

Cas frowned. “Are you worried he will he not like me,” he asked?

Dean opened his mouth to ask why Cas would think that, but stopped. He frowned as he realized that in a way he was. He was sure Sam and Cas would get along, but Dean realized he was still scared. He realized how much he wanted Sam’s approval. The kind he rarely got from his dad and seemed even rarer from Sam as they got older. Sam had always had something to say about Dean’s life. Whether it was about his red meat filled diet or the fact he slept around too much. Sam always found something to nag Dean about.

“Dean, “Cas called softly.

Dean looked up and sighed. “Do you think I eat badly?”  
  
Cas frowned and tilted his head. “I will admit you don’t follow the four food group guidelines strongly, but you’re clearly healthy. What does this have to do with Sam.”

“Sam doesn’t approve of my eating habits.”

“I’m sure it’s because he wants you to be healthy so you’ll be around for a long time. He probably just worries that by consuming such foods you’re not taking care of yourself and he wants you to be well.”

Dean couldn’t help, but smile slightly, because that did sound like Sam. Dean had always been the big brother, but Sam worried just as much about Dean as Dean worried about Sam.  
  
Dean thought of how similar Cas and Sam where. Both had awful taste in music and cars. Both loved to read rather than watch television. Both were so smart and amazingly big hearted.

They were different though. Sam loved pop culture as much as Dean while Cas rarely got any culture references. Sam was practically a vegetarian while Cas loved a good burger as much a Dean did. Sam liked winey emo indy bands while Cas liked classical.

Still Sam would probably see himself in Cas and see that even though he was in California Dean had someone to watch over him. Dean stood up and pulled Cas into a kiss. Cas seemed surprised, but kissed back until Dean pulled away.

“Hey Cas, will you be around here tomorrow when I call Sam.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Of course Dean,” he said.

Dean smiled he doubted he’d need Cas to comfort him, but Sam might want to talk to Cas and get to know the man Dean had fallen in love with. No matter what Dean would have someone to be there when he drank too much or was just sick. He’d have someone who would keep those dark whispers about not being good enough away and made sure that he had at least one green thing a day. He’d have someone to argue with about music and having to explain that Doctor Sexy was an awesome TV show. He’d always have someone to inform that his baby is the best and say otherwise if blasphemy. Hopefully though he’d have two people to be there for him and Dean chuckled quietly as he realized he might just be in more trouble then he thought.


End file.
